Människor är väl för korkade
by Ithilhilad
Summary: Huvudvärk av böner? Hur skapades Jorden egentligen? Är Noa verkligen den gudfruktige mannen man hört talas om? Vem är Gud? Vem hittades i buskarna inte helt nykter? Här är berättelsen om Noas ark så som du aldrig har hört den tidigare! Oneshot


Ta inte den här fanficen på för stort allvar, jag äger inte Gud och inte några andra i den är oneshoten, jag har bara hittat på lite personlighet åt dem. Jag skrev den som ett skolarbete (tro det eller ej) och fick många positiva reaktioner, nu vill jag höra vad ni tycker.

Människor är väl för korkade

"Ännu en dag av hårt slit", sade han för sig själv med en stor gäspning när väckarklockan ringde. Men samtidigt som han stängde av dess ihåliga pipande som säkert hördes in till de båda rummen intill, så började alla de där irriterande rösterna mala i huvudet igen. Det var ingen ände på allt som de där människorna bad om: bröd, vatten, längre liv, fler ungar som med tiden skulle hjälpa till med att tjattra dagarna i ända, de bad till och med om att få tillbaka människor ifrån de döda. "Som om de döda skulle vilja komma tillbaka ner till Jorden", muttrade han till sina tofflor som han nätt och jämnt kunde urskilja med sina vattniga och sömndruckna ögon.

Den dagliga huvudvärken satte igång igen, han ångrade verkligen att han hade skapat de där små ettriga varelserna som inte gjorde annat än klagade, men man får väl skylla sig själv om man köper ett gigantiskt "gör-det-själv-akvarium" på slutrea och kallar det Jorden.

"Ers Majestät!" ljöd en djup stämma ifrån köket, "frukosten är serverad". Det var antagligen Adam som ropade, den människa som han först hade inplanterat på jorden och som nu arbetade som tjänare i hans palats.

Han var trött på livet och önskade att alla bara skulle lämna honom ifred. Med fötter som kändes som bly började han släpa sig iväg mot matsalen. Efter att ha passerat den ena korridoren prydd med sammet och guld efter den andra uppenbarade sig plötsligt ett ljus som var så bländande att han var tvungen att kisa efter den långa promenaden i mörkret, det var sidengardinerna till de ofantliga fönsterna i matsalen som dragits undan. Han satte sig ner vid matsalsbordet men satt bara och petade runt flingorna i skålen.

"Vad funderar ers Majestät på?"

"Jag är trött på människorna, jag vill göra någonting nytt…" Plötsligt satte han sig spikrak upp, det var riktigt så att man kunde höra kugghjulen snurra i hans hjärna. Att han inte hade kommit på det tidigare. Han skulle förgöra Jorden och alla människor som bodde där… men hur?

Han slog sig ner vid sitt arbetsbord, sköt undan planeringarna om sin framtida födelse som människa och världens frälsare, och började fundera. Inte kunde man väl bara förinta hela Jorden, han hade ju faktiskt lagt ut pengar för den. Nej, han kom fram till att han skulle anlägga ett zoo när alla människor var borta. Men hur skulle han röja undan dem? Jorden skulle kunna invaderas av gräshoppor, myggor och flugor som åt upp och förstörde deras skördar… för tråkigt. Han skulle kunna lägga en enorm tvättsvamp i ett av världshaven så att den suger upp allt vatten… nej, Jorden skulle bli så trist och grå utan vatten. Men, tänkte han, kanske kunde han göra precis tvärtom, att översvämma Jorden skulle inte förstöra den. Så får det bli.

Att låta några människor ta hand om djuren på hans framtida zoo var en självklarhet. Och apropå djur, han måste ju ta några djur tillvara innan han dränker Jorden, inte hade han lust att tillverka några nya. Men det fick bli en senare fråga.

Vilken människa skulle han nu välja ut? Det var den stora frågan. Det knackade på dörren och Adam kom in.

"Jag hörde att ers Majestät har problem, så jag kom för att hjälpa till", och säkert för att få löneförhöjning tänkte han, men sade inget. "Om jag får rekommendera någon så är det min sonsonsonsonsonsonsonsonson, Noa, som du bör välja, det är en rejäl och pålitlig karl det."

Eftersom han inte hade några andra förslag så blev Noa den utvalde. Nu gällde det att handla snabbt, om han dröjde mer än tre dagar så skulle Adam ha hunnit sprida ut nyheten över hela Jorden och överraskningsmomentet var förstört. Ingen idé att dra ut på det, tänkte han, jag ringer honom med en gång. Glad i hågen började han bläddra i telefonkatalogen, men blev förargad när han insåg att han inte låtit människan uppfinna telefonen ännu.

"Då får det väl bli ett personbesök."

Det lilla personmolnet stod parkerat utanför palatset, han hoppade upp på det och körde iväg. Han förstod inte varför man inte använde sådana praktiska farkoster på Jorden, där nere åkte de ju omkring med häst och vagn. Människor är väl för korkade. Idag var det dessutom söndag, och som det alltid var på söndagar så var det fullt med massmoln som proppade vägarna fulla, detta var dagen då de kom på studiebesök ifrån Underjorden och fick guidade turer. Men idag skulle han inte till puben, så köerna bekymrade honom föga då han inte behövde ge sig in i dem. Han drog i spaken på styrbord sida och molnet flög neråt, närmre och närmre Jorden. Vad kunde den där Noa vara för en typ? Han visste bättre än att tro att Adams avkomlingar kunde vara till någon nytta, men nu fanns det inte tid att ändra sig.

Molnet parkerade han en bit in i skogen som låg nära byn för att inte väcka alltför stor uppmärksamhet. Han skulle just börja gå när han hörde ett högljutt snarkande från en buske.

"Vem är du?" frågade han och skuffade ut en man ur busken.

"Vad skriker du för? Tala tystare, jag har en sådan ruskig huvudvärk!"

"Vem är du?"

"Noa är mitt namn, tala om vem som stör mig och låt mig sedan vara ifred."

"Människorna kallar mig Gud, men egentligen heter jag Holger."

Noa gjorde först stora ögon åt Holgers (nu när vi fått reda på vem denne mystiske "han" är, om ni inte redan kunde gissa det, så kan vi kalla honom vid namn) ord. Men så skrynklade han ihop ansiktet precis som om han svalt en citron, han knep ihop ögonen vid det starka ljuset utanför busken, och grymtade något om att detta innebar trubbel.

"Jag tänker dränka alla människor på Jorden i en stor syndaflod, för att sedan anlägga ett zoo här. Men för att bespara mig själv ansträngningen att skapa nya djur så ska du få göra mig en tjänst. Jag vill att du bygger en ark dit du för två djur av varje art som finns här, ta dessutom med din familj så att de kan hjälpa dig ta hand om djuren." Vid dessa ord rynkade Noa ihop pannan ännu mer i sina försök att förstå vad det var frågan om. Efter att ha upprepat sin begäran sju gånger så gick det äntligen upp ett ljus för honom. Holger riktigt njöt av att för en gångs skull få ge en människa order, och bredde på ordentligt med komplicerade instruktioner, vilka han fick upprepa nitton gånger innan Noa ens uppfattade att det var han som var tilltalad. Människor var väl ändå för korkade.

Slutligen var han nöjd, han hoppade upp på sitt moln och åkte hem till himlen. Väl hemma tog Holger fram sin kristallkula för att se om Noa hade kommit igång ännu, men icke. Här behövdes en påminnelse, så han befallde fram ett litet åskmoln som skulle regna över Noa ända tills han kom ihåg vad han skulle göra. Han började spotta och hojta och klagade över att livet inte var rättvist. Sant, tänkte Holger, alltför sant, livet var inte skapat för att vara rättvist, han tyckte själv att han lät tämligen klok, utan att tänka så långt som på att det var han själv som skapade människornas liv och därmed deras orättvisor.

Som tur var så var Noa en rask och pigg liten gubbe i sina bästa år, han skulle snart fylla 600, och med lite tur skulle han leva i några hundra år till. Han tog fram sin trogna såg och började såga för allt vad tygen höll, arken skulle vara 150 meter lång, 25 meter bred och 15 meter hög, så han behövde inte klaga på att han inte hade något att göra. De andra människorna i byn skrattade hånfullt åt honom, men det gjorde inget, för Holger skrattade allra mest; han kunde inte förstå att Noa gjorde sig allt detta omak för någon annan, det skulle han själv aldrig ha gjort. Människor var väl för korkade.

I sin kristallkula kunde Holger se hur arken växte fram, men också hur Noa brukade gå ut och dricka om kvällarna och senare somnade i en buske, så som Holger hittat honom vid deras första möte. Men som tur var så var Noa ateist i själ och hjärta så Holger tyckte om honom ändå, det innebar nämligen att Noa inte störde honom med de evinnerliga böner som resten av Jordens befolkning gjorde.

Slutligen var arken färdig och det var dags att samla ihop djuren, vilket var svårare än Noa trott, djuren var inte särskilt villiga att fångas in med de mest knasiga metoder, för att sedan fösas ombord på en ark byggd av en tankspridd alkoholist som påstod att Jorden snart skulle ligga under vatten. Jag förstår djuren till fullo. Efter att ha lockat småfåglar till sig genom att låta som en brödsmula, försökt kasta lasso runt hornen på älgar, klätt ut sig till en mus för att locka till sig katter och satt upp reklamblad för att få djuren att infinna sig, så hade han till slut lyckats fånga två djur av varje art. Dessa drev han ombord på arken.

Den 17 dagen i andra månaden fyllde Noa 600 år.

"Idag är det dags", sade Holger upprymt till sin spegelbild när han gjorde sin morgongymnastik. Tänk att flera månaders hårt arbete (åtminstone från Noas sida) äntligen skulle löna sig. Idag skulle de evinnerliga, bedjande rösterna i hans huvud försvinna en gång för alla. Han kunde riktigt föreställa sig tystnadens lindrande värktablettseffekt. Vattenspridaren stod redo på bakgården och Holger vred på kranen och vattnet började strömma, först for det en bit upp i luften, sedan neråt, neråt och neråt, ner på Jorden. Han såg in i sin kristallkula och såg att Noa knuffade ombord sin motsträviga familj som antagligen trodde att det var en fort övergående skur. Men Noa var envis och fick dem ombord. De följande 150 dagarna var långtråkiga, Noa satt och gullade med sköldpaddorna, hans tre söner satt vid relingen med varsitt metspö och skröt om vem som var bäst, och de fyra hustrurna satt och spelade canasta. Den enda som var riktigt glad var Holger, hans huvudvärk försvann efter redan en vecka, det var då alla (förutom Noa med familj) hade drunknat, antog han. När de suttit fast på arken så länge att Noas söner planerade att göra myteri, så bestämde sig Holger att det nu var dags att lägga i en enorm tvättsvamp för att suga upp det vatten som vattenspridaren slungat ut (det var för övrigt samma tvättsvamp som han för länge sedan hade planerat att förgöra Jorden med).

På tjugosjunde dagen i andra månaden så var Jorden torr igen och Noa släppte ut djuren och sin myteribenägna familj. Holger tittade roat på när de höll på att vingla omkring på marken efter den långa tiden med sjögång på arken.

Han tyckte nu att det var dags för att litet personbesök igen, så han hoppade upp på sitt personmoln och susade ner till Jorden där han landade bredvid arken.

"Från och med nu förklarar jag detta som ett zoo och ni människor blir de ansvariga. Låt djuren vara dominerande i antal och sköt om dem så att alla i himlen vill betala mig inträde för att få komma hit." Det gick de alla med på. Då målade Holger upp en regnbåge för att de alla skulle komma ihåg att de inte fick sätta sig över djuren. _Och vi kan ju se idag hur det gick._


End file.
